Right In Front of Him
by Snowe Whisper
Summary: There's a dreamworld everyone knows about. Where, no matter where you're from, you can go there. (As long as you're a skater) And even though Yuri feels like he doesn't belong there, his eyes can't help but be drawn to another skater. Viktor. And what starts off as a friendship from two sides of the world, may just turn into a real life love story. Oneshot. COMPLETE


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEAH!**

 **WARNING: I'm am very sorry if this story sucks, and turns out terribly. I haven't even watched Yuri on ice all the way through. Now, I'm not some newbie who has no idea what she's doing.**

 **My sister is pretty much obsessed with this story, and that's who this is for. It's a (late) birthday present. And before you all think I will do this story of justices, just know that even know I didn't watch all of it, I did see a lot. And I mean A LOT. My sister would show me when pretty much anything happened.**

 **With that in mind, I really am sorry if the story doesn't do the anime justice, and if you manage to sit through it, then thank you so much. And if you want to leave a review (you really don't have to, though) please tell my sister happy birthday!**

 **PS: To make it easier, I'm just going to call Russian Yuri, Yurio. Sorry. I just don't feel like going through the whole renaming thing, when it won't be all that important.**

* * *

An alternate world.

Where you would hear the most wonderful sounds. Where you would hear blades cutting across ice, and where the ice chipping off of the rink from the skates looked like glitter, rather than ice.

That's where we are.

At first, everyone thought it was a dream. One person, a young boy skater, had gone to sleep. And he had thought that he dreamt up this place. The place where almost anything seemed possible.

Where, laid right in front of you, the second you got there, was the most magical ice skating rink one could ever lay eyes on. He thought that he was dreaming and, naturally, put on his skates. The second his feet touched the ice, he could feel that this was different somehow.

But he only thought that it was because this was a dream, and continued onward. But the moment he started skating, things kicked up even more. His moves were more refined, which was hard for him, since he was already very good at skating. But it was.

And every time he leapt, what seemed to be magic burst out behind him. And every time he landed, it was as if it was the most wonderful, and dramatic landing one could make. He loved it.

And then he woke up.

But what was almost forgotten was quickly remembered when the boy went there again.

And again.

And after some time, this young boy figured out what it was. Somehow, he had discovered a new world. A world where skaters could skate any routine they wanted without fear of getting hurt. And without fear of messing up.

Because this one soon discovered that, if he wanted it, more people, real people could join him in this dream center, and they could all skate to their hearts content.

And thus, started it all.

Thus started the reign of King Yurio.

(*)*

"Are you sure you don't wanna come back again?" Yuri's friend, Pichit, had asked, while a hamster ate out his hand. Yuri only stared at his friend, and then looked down at his own hamster (not really his own, but it was in his hand eating as well) and wondered what to say.

Yuri just stared ahead at the hamster for a moment, before the hamster looked away.

"Um..I don't know about that." Yuri gave, as the hamster happily munched away. More hamsters adorned the room, and Yuri wondered why he had so many. Right now, they were both living in America, as roommates.

But not many Americans had this many hamsters. That was just a Pichit thing.

"Oh come on, Yuri. Things will be fine. No one will laugh at you." Pichit offered, but it pretty much fell on deaf ears. Yuri so did not want to go back there.

Back to the Dream Rink.

That's what everyone called it. At first, that's what people called it, because they thought that a magical dream like world where only skaters could go into was just that.

A dream.

As it first was hummed as a rumor- a very crazy rumor, it soon spun wildly out of control as people, even famous skaters, swore on their lives that they were able to go to this other world. The rest of the world, obviously, was skeptical at first.

People on the news would say that there must be some sort of gas that was making people believe this was actually the truth. Or there was some secret society that was either paying of, ot threatening people into swearing this fake place was true.

But as time went on, and more and more skaters swore, and as investigators saw no signs of a drug that could make people think this, these words were heard often.

" _Do you actually think it exists?"_ And as more and more time passed, people really started to wonder. And that was when countries, multiple countries, had each picked one person who wasn't a skater, and then trained them to become one.

They would take a person with no skills in skating, and teach them the art. And they would then watch over the person, to make sure they weren't exposed to drugs or any outward influences. And once the person won a contest, even a small one, they would then be considered a skater.

And then, they would swear that they also were allowed in such a place. And the kicker was, everyone would eventually find ways to prove it.

Every single skater would have the same story. How there was an eleven year old Russian boy, named Yurio, who not only found the place, but was the king of it.

And to prove things further, a scientist would take a skater from an entirely different country, and make him relay a message from another skater, also in an entirely different country. And as time passed, it just became common knowledge.

Sure there were a _few_ people that still thought that this was a hoax. The world's biggest hoax, but a hoax nonetheless. But almost everyone knew the truth.

"I'm not sure I belong there." Yuri admitted later that day, as he and Pichit were watching a movie. Of course Pichit still pressed Yuri about going. Pichit loved going there, especially since it really is the safest way to skate now.

Because if you get hurt in there, you won't be hurt in the real world. And luckily, if you get hurt out here, if you go into the dream world, you'll be fine. That law actually made a lot of people continue their careers, where if the magical world didn't exist, they would probably lose their touch with ice skating.

"Of course you belong there. Every skater does. Even the people who learn skating just to go there." Pichit added, but Yuri wasn't quite convinced.

Pichit stared for a moment, before he scooted closer to Yuri.

"That cute guy-Viktor, might be there." Pichit spoke, and a blush came to Yuri's face, as he pretended that he wasn't all that flustered. But the truth was, about a month ago, Yuri had met a handsome man, named Viktor, who was probably the best skater Yuri had ever seen.

Sure a lot of people liked to say Yurio was the best, and maybe he was, but to Yuri, there was pretty much no contest.

But there was also hardly any interaction with Viktor just yet. Mostly, Yuri had just watched the guy he only sorta kinda liked skate from a distance.

But the way he glided across the ice, almost as if he was dancing. And the way Viktor somehow created a new song, not one with words or music, but one with movement, made Yuri pretty much fall head over heels with guy.

"Pichit, I've never even talked to him.' Yuri spoke, as his friend kep nudging him. Pichit only stayed silent for a moment, obviously thinking something, before he smiled.

"All right. How about this. If you talk to Viktor- and I mean actually talk to him- then I'll let up. You won't have to go back there ever again."Pichit offered, and Yuri thought about it. Because while the world was as large as Yurio wanted it to be, it somehow seemed small.

And crowded.

And it seemed like everytime Yuri would fumble, or straight up mess up, everyone was looking. And everyone was laughing. And Yuri couldn't stand that thought. That's why he didn't like the place.

But as Yuri pictured Viktor dancing across the ice, he always couldn't help but smile.

"Okay" Yuri spoke, agreeing.

Later that night, men and women of all ages glided across the ice. And while the place made Yuri feel constantly on the spot, there was still a lot to love about it. Like how you could see people of all shapes and sizes and cultures, all mixed beautifully together.

Some knew how to skate- some didn't.

Some only became minor skaters so that they would be able to hang out with their friends, while others were dedicating every moment here to paving the way to their bright career. And watching all of the moves, and the glitter eyes of passion in people eyes also made Yuri smile.

Of course, what made him _really_ smile was when he saw Viktor.

He watched the silver haired man skate. And as each moment passed, Yuri felt himself getting dragged into the performance. Almost as if Viktor was the moon, and had control over Yuri, who was the ocean.

The moon's pull was so powerful, it moved something that was so far away from it. And it seemed that Viktor was like that.

Yuri was actually sad that this might be his last day here. But maybe..

 _'Maybe if I actually become friends with him…'_ Yuri thought, as he stared ahead at the man. Not a lot of people were watching. And that made sense. Everyone was here for themselves. Sure there were a few people who became skaters just so they could meet their favorite ice skater, but most of them were here for themselves.

Yuri watched Viktor, his heart doing a flip.

 _Just talk to him._ Yuri flusteredly told himself, as he watched Viktor.

 _What have you got to lose? This is probably your last time here anyway!_ Yuri added to himself, and with that, he was okay.

"H-hey, Viktor!" He called out.

And while Viktor didn't really have a crowd watching him, Yuri knew that someday, probably someday soon, he would be everywhere.

He would be famous.

(*)*

And boy was he.

As time passed, Viktor's popularity exploded. While he became a stak practically overnight, he stayed a star for a long time. And Yuri couldn't be happier for him.

That fateful day, when Yuri had called out to Viktor was some time ago by now. But just calling out to him, started their friendship. At first, of course, Yuri fumbled, but he had managed to get out how much he loved Viktor's skating.

Viktor watched him fidget, as Yuri tried his hardest to get out a sentence. And as Viktor watched this boy, he smiled. And then started their longtime friendship.

They were in different countries. Viktor told Yuri that he was in Russia, and Yuri told Viktor that he was living abroad in America. And while Yuri couldn't speak Russian, and Viktor couldn't speak japanese, they both spoke English.

Not that it mattered in the dream world.

King Yurio just made it so that everyone understood each other. No one was quite sure what they were even speaking, Maybe it was an entirely new language. No one was really sure. But that only made Yuri feel better.

Because if King Yurio didn't make it so that everyone understood each other, back then, before he was best friends with Viktor, he probably wouldn't have even called out to him, in fear that they didn't understand each other.

But thankfully, he knew they would understand each other. And thus began their friendship.

"I don't know about this. I'm not that good." Yuri had insisted, his first time on the ice with Viktor. Viktor was standing behind Yurim helping his form. Of course, Yuri's heard was pounding louder than it could be.

"You shouldn't think like that. I've seen you skate, Yuri." Viktor had said, and of course set Yuri's face aflame. Yuri had no idea what Viktor had ever seen him skate. He had never shown Viktor his skating before, which meant that he watched Yuri skate before they were friends.

 _Does that mean he was interested in me?_ Yuri wondered.

 _At least a little?_

Once Viktor had seen Yuri skate to his fullest, he made a proclamation.

"There's no doubt about it, Yuri." Viktor had said, just as Yuri was finished. Yuri was huffing, mostly because skating was obvious exercise. But also because there was a slight chance that Yuri pushed himself further than normal, trying to impress Viktor.

"No doubt about what?" Yuri asked, scared that Viktor was about to say he was terrible or something.

"I am going to be your coach!" He shouted, and Yuri only stood for a moment. But then the words kicked in. Yuri leapt back in alarment.

"W-what?" Yuri asked, and Viktor only reached out his hand to Yuri.

"I am going to be your coach."

On the plane ride to Japan, Yuri laughed. He loved thinking about that moment. The moment when Viktor offered to be his coach.

Obviously, Yuri was heated with confusion, but his heart was also pounding, thinking, _No way. No way am I actually able to spend all this time with Viktor._ But he did. And Viktor really did become his coach.

And then the days went on.

Not every day was dedicated to coaching, while most of them were, though. There were a few days when they would just talk, and get to know each other. Meanwhile, no matter what they were doing, Yuri was just happy that he could be with Viktor at all.

And as the days passed, Viktor had asked Yuri a question.

"Do you think I should actually try to go professional?" Viktor had asked one day, lightly skating with Yuri's hand in his. Whenever Viktor did something like that, it kind of confused Yuri. Because Viktor had always been like that.

So whenever Viktor did something that could be considered lovey dovey, Yuri had to wonder if it really meant something, or if it just meant nothing.

The question Viktor asked made Yuri nervous.

"Um, well.." Yuri began to say, happy that they were holding hands. But mostly his head was buzzing with thoughts now.

He couldn't possibly give Viktor that type of if he gave Viktor the wrong advice?

"I..I don't know if I should say. What if I tell you the wrong thing?" Yuri wondered, looking down at the ground.

"I..I don't want to mess up future. And I don't want you to hate me." Yuri stammered out, almost all at once. The words made the Russian skater stop walking. And since their hands were still linked,it made Yuri stop walking.

Oh no.

What did he say?

Usually, right now, Yuri should be calm. The reason being, even though he always suffered from anxiety, he realized that being with Viktor made him calm. Safe.

Happy.

But right now, Yuri couldn't help but panic, thinking that he not only messed up this conversation, but probably messed up his relationship with his best friend.

"Yuri. You shouldn't say things like that." Viktor spoke, and all Yuri could do was stand there. Viktor looked at Yuri, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, Viktor continued,

"Of course I care about your opinion. Otherwise i wouldn't have asked." He continued, slowly walking once more. He was still holding onto Yuri. Yuri felt relief, if only a little bit, as they began to walk.

And then Viktor's words hit.

"And let's get one thing straight, Yuri." Viktor spoke, stopping once more. Yuri bumped into Viktor, and then stared up into his beautiful eyes.

"I could never hate you." Viktor spoke, and Yuri only stared for a moment. At first, the words only floated around the air. But then they hugged right onto Yuri. Right onto his heart. For a moment, he couldn't do anything.

Then, Yuri really heart the words. And they touched his heart.

So he smiled, brighter than the sun.

Not even noticing the light blush on Viktor's face.

(*)*

"I wonder if Japan has changed a little?" Yuri wondered to Pichit, who was of course sitting next to him on the plane. Pichit only thought about it, before smiling.

"Probably changed, all the while it didn't. Japan's a fast moving country. But it's also always the same somehow." Pichit spoke, and Yuri smiled. His head then wavered back to last night, and the promise Viktor had made him.

He wasn't sure what it was, but last night, right before Yuri left the world, Viktor had promised a "surprise" for Yuri. And Yuri wondered what it could be.

Did Viktor fly anything from Russia as a present?

For a moment, Yuri wondered what Viktor's fans would think. And if he was even worthy of a present. But he then shook his head.

He knew he was worthy of Viktor. Just because he got famous didn't mean that Yuri somehow became less worthy. And while at first, Yuri was very nervous about it, a while back, he now knew better.

As Yuri stared out the window, his mind wandered to the past once more.

It was when Viktor became very famous. At first, as Viktor's publicity was strong, Yuri was nothing but happy. Not only did his best friend (?) get the career he wanted, but he also didn't botch the whole "advice" thing.

Since Yuri did end up telling Viktor to go pro.

But as more time went on, Yuri suddenly thought he was less deserving of Viktor. And if didn't help whenever Yuri would go in the dream world, and people would be surrounding Viktor. That in itself didn't bother him.

What bothered him were the stares people have him whenever he was with Viktor.

Like he was just dirt on the bottom of their shoes.

People would whisper, calling Yuri terrible names just for being Viktor's friend. Yuri never told Viktor about it. There was nothing anyone could really do about it. And with that in mind, all telling Viktor would do is make Viktor feel terrible for doing his dream.

And there was no way he would make Viktor feel that way.

But the insults and staring got so bad.

It made Yuri feel..undeserving.

So much so, that one day, as he and Viktor had finished practicing, and there were girls whispering and pointing, Yuri looked ahead at Viktor and said,

"Maybe you shouldn't be my coach anymore."

After Yuri said that, his own heart snapped. He didn't think a heartbreaking made a noise, but to Yuri,it did. It sounded like two trains slamming into each other, creating the loudest explosion.

"What?" Viktor asked, turning around. Yuri only looked at the ground, balling his hand into a fist.

"I..I don't think we should do this anymore. You..you're too good for me." Yuri spoke, and Viktor only watched for a moment, before he was quickly right by Yuri's side.

"Yuri. What on Earth are you talking about?How am I too good for you?" He asked, his voice swirled with worry. Yuri only wanted to cry. And the tears that were already bubbled in his eyes already stung.

Yuri wondered if they would hurt all the way down.

Probably.

"You too good for me! Not only are you tens the better skater, but-but..you're heart's better than mine, too. You're always helping me, and I'm never helping you. I don't deserve you."Yuri cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Suddenly, Yuri's face was being lifted by Viktor. Yuri only looked up at Viktor, crying.

"Yuri, how could you think that? How could you think you never help me? You make me happy, Yuri. And making someone happy is the best thing you can do for them."The silver haired skater said, and Yuri only stared at him.

"B..but everyone else says that I don't deserve you. They act like I shouldn't even be near you."Yuri spoke,and the words seemed to make Viktor angry. Like Viktor was mad at all the people who made Yuri feel this way.

But Viktor didn't know what to do.

Slightly, he began to shake.

He reached down, and grabbed Yuri's hand.

"Yuri, whatever you do, do not believe them. I know how I feel about you. And it's up to me whether or not you deserve to be around me. Not them. So please.." Viktor said, leaning forward. He light kissed Yuri's forehead, making his heart set on fire.

"Don't think like that."

Yuri only stood there for a moment, before he smiled.

He wasn't a burden on Viktor.

"Haha..you're right. I'm so sorry for making you worry. And I"m sorry you had to kiss me on the forehead to shut me up." Yuri spoke, his voice shaking. While the moment seemed so fast, it also seemed to slow.

Yuri only expected Viktor to laugh right along with him, but he didn't. Yuri only laughed neverously, and turned around to walk away. But then Viktor grabbed onto Yuri's hand.

Yuri turned around.

"It wasn't to shut you up. It was because I.." Viktor began to say, and Yuri's heart pounded faster than ever before.

No way. No way. No way! Yuri thought, as Viktor spoke,

"I want to date you."

There they words. The magical words that Yuri thought that he would never hear. Yuri's eyes widened. He thought he had to have made the whole thing up. But as he looked into Viktor's eyes, he knew that this was real.

"Oh?" Yuri asked, feeling a tear slipping down his face.

"..Is that so?" Yuri asked, more tears coming. Yuri didn't know why he was crying at first. But then he knew why. It was because he was happy.

So so happy.

Yuri only lifted his sleeve to wipe away his tears.

"Viktor feels the same way about me, huh?" He asked, as he began to cry even harder. There was no way Yuri deserved Viktor. Not because of his fame. But because there was no way anyone, must less Yuri, deserved Viktor.

Viktor, who was the epitome of light itself.

"You..you actually like me?" Yuri asked, and Viktor grabbed onto Yuri's hand tightly, and Yuri looked up Viktor.

"Yes. I do." He spoke, and Yuri's heart exploded.

With pounds.

With happiness.

And it seemed that even though they were both literally in a magical world, to Yuri, the most magical thing was real.

And he was right in front of him.

"Okay. Okay. I promise to make you happy." Yuri spoke, more tears coming. Viktor only got closer to Yuri, and tilted his face up.

"You don't need to promise. You already have."

(*)*

Once Yuri got off the plane, wasn't sure what to expect. But he wasn't expecting what he saw. Because, right in front of him, was Viktor.

Real life Viktor.

"Viktor!" Yuri cheered, dashing over. Viktor quickly caught his boyfriend in his arms, as Yuri thought that there was no way this was happening. Was he actually meeting Viktor? Really? Yuri began to sniffle, of course, as Viktor laughed.

Viktor explained that he was moving to Japan, too.

And that he would be his coach in real life, too.

Yuri couldn't be happier.

But he was about to be that night.

Because that night, Viktor planned to give Yuri the present in his back pocket.

A ring.

* * *

 **Oh, boy. That story was long, huh?I'm so sorry about that! Anyway, I'll make this brief, since i don't want this story to be even longer that it was.**

 **I had intended to make (jokingly) JJ at least show up, and mention how he thinks he should be the king of the dreamland. But I just didn't have enough time. And I'm sorry for those of you who wanted to see others than just Yuri, Viktor and Pichit.**

 **I do know other characters, but it just wasn't written in the stars.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
